Hades' Son
by CHBLeoNico
Summary: Nico has gone missing. Can Lily find, and save him? With the help of Will and Leo, Lily goes on a quest to save her brother.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to my last story Hades' Daughter, so if you haven't read that, I suggest you read it before this. Spoilers for HoO and Magnus Chase. The year doesn't matter in this story. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

I wake up feeling dizzy. I look down.

I'm tied up.

What happened to me? Where am I?

Then suddenly I remembered someone. Important.

Is Lily okay?

I don't care where I am, if Lily's not okay.

"Oh your sister is fine." Said a voice behind me.

I suddenly remembered. Everything.

 _Flashback_

 _Lily and Leo were standing by me._

 _"I'm going to the underworld to see if dad needs any help. I could be a few days. See ya then."_

 _"Bye, Nico." Lily responded._

 _"See ya Nico." I barely heard Leo say as I Shadow Traveled away._

 _I was in the underworld._

 _I start walking when I hear a voice._

 _"You took my bride away from me. I'll take you away from her."_

 _I realized it was Theseus, then I was hit on the back of the head._

 _My vision blackened. I lost conscious._

Theseus. Really? Of all the people, he had to be my captor?

"Theseus, I know that's you."

"Good. I was beginning to think you lost your memory. That would have made this less fun."

"Lily won't risk herself for me."

"Oh yes she will." I know she will, I just hope she's careful.

I tried to Shadow Travel away, but the ropes burned into my skin. I tried not to scream out, but I failed. I groaned.

"I see my Shadow proof ropes are working. You'll never get away. Your sister was smart, but I'm smarter. You'll be my puppet to lead your sister in."

"I'm no one's puppet."

"That's where you're wrong. Well I have business to do. I'll see you later my puppet."

 _Lily's POV_

It had been two days since Nico left. He wasn't returning my mental messages.

I decided to contact my dad.

During dinner, I asked him if he knew when Nico would be back.

I just sat down, when my dad appeared.

"Lily, your brother is missing. He is not in the Underworld, and he's obviously not here. He's not returning my messages."

"Dad." I bowed. The others followed suit.

"Rise. You must go get a quest. Come. I'll accompany you."

I walked with Hades in silence to the Big House.

We went into the attic.

The oracle was sitting on the three-legged stool.

"Ask and you shall receive."

"What must we do to find Nico?" This time I could actually ask.

 _You must travel to the state of pine._

 _There you must dine,_

 _With the nine,_

 _Then you will find the one you seek._

Then the Oracle fell back to her original position.

No turning to me and warning me of something, I was safe.

Hades and I exchanged a look.

We left the attic, to a group of people.

Leo and I locked eyes.

We had a silent conversation. He mentally reassured me.

Hades picked out Leo because he went with us last time, and Will because Nico might need a healer.

Hades left and Chiron told us to pack.

Leo walked me back to my cabin. When we got there, I screamed into my pillow. I couldn't help it. Nico could be dying or hurt right now.

Leo walked over to me. He gave me a big hug. I fell into his arms.

How could Percy take it? He's always rescuing someone he loves, or on a quest.

"It's okay." Leo assured me. It was not okay. But I have to hand it to Leo, he was trying to comfort me. I needed all I could get. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said into his shoulder. "Just stressed. How can Percy handle it? He always has to save someone."

"He's had a lot of practice and help from Annabeth."

I looked up into Leo's eyes.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too.' He responded. Then he kissed me.

 **Aww. Should they be called Lelo? Ship names? Let me know if you have any ideas. What's going on with Nico? Is he safe? Please don't hate me.**

 **Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As I said, time doesn't matter in this. It's like if the giant war never happened. Hope you like the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

 _Will's POV_

When Hades came in and said Nico was missing, my heart stopped.

I had developed a bit of a crush on him and it may have turned into something bigger, like love.

Lily and Hades went into the Big House attic.

Everyone got up to meet them at the bottom of the stairs.

They came down.

Hades asked for the head of Apollo cabin. I raised my hand.

"You're going on the quest, Nico may need a healer. What kid went on the quest last time?" Leo sheepishly raised his hand. "Good. You're going to." Then Hades left.

"I suggest you questers go get ready. You'll leave after breakfast." Chiron said.

Leo walked Lily to her cabin. I was alone. I had no one. I would die alone.

Getting over myself, I left to go pack. When I was done, I immediately went to sleep.

I woke up feeling refreshed. We all came out of our cabins at the same time.

We looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

Once we contained ourselves, we headed to the dining pavilion.

"Are you ready for your first quest?" Leo asked. "I remember mine like it was yesterday. Good old Festus." He got a faraway look. Lily turned to me.

"It's okay if you're nervous. I bet your first quest will be better than mine." I recalled what happened.

"Sorry about that. It sounds horrible. I mean if someone tried to take Nico away from me, I'd be furious." Whoops that slipped. Lily looked at me.

"Will. Do you like my brother?" I felt my cheeks flush.

"Well…Um." I stuttered.

Lily smiled. "It's okay. I won't tell him. You can when you're ready."

We ate, then met in the forest.

"You have Ambrosia for me when we get there, right?"

"Check." Leo said.

"Okay, let's go." She grabbed both our hands, and we were gone.

 _Lily's POV_

We Shadow Traveled to Maine.

That's what we decided The Land of Pine was.

I was getting better a Shadow Traveling, but with two other people, it was a little hard.

When we got there, my knees gave out. Leo, thank goodness, caught me and gave me Ambrosia.

Three minutes later, we were off.

We walked around for a while, not knowing where we were going.

Then I felt a little tug. Nico's sword was in the perimeter. I could feel it. Literally.

"Guys. Nico's sword is somewhere nearby."

Will was immediately on alert.

"Lead the way." He said.

I started walking in the direction his sword was pulling me. We walked in silence for twenty minutes, me leading the way.

"Are we close?" Will asked. His ADHD getting the best of him. But then maybe, it was who we were looking for, that made Will anxious to be there already.

"We're pretty close." I said.

I kept walking until I could feel his sword under us.

It was a sewage pipe. Doesn't surprise me in the least.

"Down there." I said pointing at the sewage grate.

"Great. Let's go." Will said.

Leo was silent. In fact this whole time he hadn't talked. I looked around at him, but he was gone. I whirled around on my heel.

"Will, did you see what happened to Leo?" No response. I turned to look at Will, but he was gone to.

Suddenly, I was scared. I was all alone. Leo and Will had just disappeared. I needed them. We had to save Nico.

"Where did they go?" I muttered.

"I'll help you with that." A voice said behind me.

For the third time, I whirled around, but it was too late.

The person I saw put a cloth to my mouth.

I tried to hold my breath. I was almost out of breath.

"Breathe."

He whispered in my ear. His voice made me want to do what he said. I couldn't. I held my breath as long as possible, he didn't move the cloth.

"Sleep." He whispered. I couldn't resist this one. I was tired from Shadow Traveling. I fell into his body, and closed my eyes.

 _Leo's POV_

I was walking with Lily and Will when someone came up behind me. He put a cloth to my mouth.

"Breathe." He whispered in my ear.

He was using a form of Charmspeak. I had gotten used to resisting Piper's Charmspeak, so I was immune.

"Breathe." I didn't. He didn't seem happy.

"Breathe." He said, again.

Then he shifted his body to look at someone behind us.

"Get that other boy, I'll take care of the girl." Oh-no. I was not letting him hurt Lily.

I stomped on his foot. He let me go. I started gasping for air, then running.

I was still gasping for breathes. I stopped to take a little break and catch my breath. I was breathing, when someone put a cloth over my mouth.

Before I fell asleep, I thought, 'I'm an idiot. They're going to get Lily and Will.'

Then my eyes closed.

 _Will's POV_

Suddenly, I realized that Leo was gone. I was about to tell Lily, when someone grabbed me and pulled me away from her.

I would have yelled at her, if there hadn't have been a cloth up to my mouth.

I knew what this was. It was sleeping gas.

I acted like I fell asleep and went limp.

"He didn't even resist." Someone said.

"I bet that di Angelo kid at least put up a fight." Said another voice.

I slightly tensed at Nico's name.

I hope he didn't notice. I was breathing deeply to act like I was asleep.

He started dragging me somewhere.

Then, he suddenly put the cloth back to my mouth.

I jumped a little.

"That's what I thought. Foolish kid, you can't fool us. Breathe." He whispered that last word. He was using Charmspeak. I tried to resist it, but I couldn't. I breathed in a deep breath.

'Dang it.' I thought. Then I was dreaming.

 _Nico was tied to a chair. He noticed my presence and looked up._

 _He looked straight into my eyes, he knew I was there._

 _"Will?" His voice echoed off the walls. He sounded so helpless. I wanted to go give him a huge hug._

 _Then someone walked in._

 _I blended into the shadows._

 _"So. Is my puppet broken yet?" I wanted to scream. Nico was no one's puppet._

 _"Never." Nico replied._

 _"This ought to convince you." He motioned to two guards standing in the back of the room. They came over with poles. "Do it."_

 _Then they put their poles on Nico's arms. They pressed a button._

 _Electricity coursed through the poles._

 _Nico screamed out in pain. I wanted to yell at them to stop, but I couldn't. I couldn't let myself be seen._

 _Then they stopped. Nico's scream still echoed off the walls. Tears were streaming down his face._

 _The mysterious man walked up to him. He lifted his chin, so he was looking at him._

 _"You will break, little puppet."_

 _With that he left._

 _The guards left._

 _I was alone with Nico. He started silently crying. A couple of sobs left his mouth._

 _I walked up to him and kneeled down._

 _I hugged him._

 _"It's okay, Nico." I soothed._

 _He finally stopped crying. He looked at me. I wiped the tears from his face._

 _"We're coming to get you." I put my hands on his arms. I put all my healing power into it. My hands started to glow. I took my hands away; he was healed._

 _"Will. What are you doing here?" He whispered._

 _"Saving you. What do you think we're doing? We had a setback though."_

 _"Why? What happened?"_

 _"Someone, took us captive. We don't know who yet." He had a worried look in his eyes. "It's okay. We'll get out and find you."_

 _"Thank you, Will."_

Then, my dream was over. Lily was shaking me awake.

"Will. Wake up."

I opened my eyes. I was suddenly alert.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The guards have come to take us to our captor."

 **Hope you like the chapter. I didn't want to be mean to Nico, but it moves the plot along. Sorry to those Team Nico fans. I'm one, so don't think I'm doing this for fun.**

 **Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup people. I'm here with a new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

 _Nico's POV_

I was sitting in my chair feeling miserable, when I felt someone's presence.

I looked up and to my left. I looked him straight in the eye.

"Will?" My voice echoed off the walls.

Then Theseus walked in.

Will blended into the shadows.

"So. Is my puppet broken yet?" Puppet. I'm no one's puppet. He insists on calling me this. I can't really stop him.

"Never." I replied.

Truth: I was close. Seeing Will, though, gave me a purpose to live. I was not alone.

"This ought to convince you." He motioned to someone behind me. "Do it." He said.

Two poles were put on my arms. Electricity shot through them. I screamed.

Lighting and electricity were my opposites, they could easily kill me.

They stopped. I could hear my screams echo through the room. Tears were streaming down my face.

Theseus walked up to me. He lifted my chin so we were face to face.

"You will break, little puppet."

Then he moved his hand and my chin fell to rest back on my chest.

The guards left.

I started silently crying. A few sobs escaped my mouth.

I felt warm arms around me.

"It's okay, Nico." Will soothed, I forgot he was even here. Now I was glad to have anybody with me.

I eventually stopped crying and looked at him.

He wiped the tears from my face. I stared into his eyes. I had to admit, I did have a secret little crush on him.

"We're coming to get you." He said. He then put his hands where I got shocked. They started to glow. After a couple minutes, my pain subsided and Will took his hands off me.

"Will. What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Saving you. What do you think we're doing? We had a setback though."

"Why? What happened?"

"Someone took us captive. We don't know who yet." What? Captives? "It's okay. We'll get out and find you." They would come save me soon. I would be leaving this place soon enough.

"Thank you, Will."

Then he was gone. Probably woke up.

Theseus came back in.

"Had enough yet?" I put my best poker face on.

"Yes." I replied. I'd have to help them get me out of here.

"Okay. I trust you, but not enough. You will have a rope on your wrist at all times. I have the only scissors to cut it. If you're bad, well, you know what will happen. Do you accept, or do we have to wait another day?" I hate him.

"I accept." The two goons from before, came and untied me, but kept a rope on my wrist. Theseus attached the other end to his wrist.

"You will stay connected to me until I fully trust you. If you wander more than 100 ft. away from me, you will feel immense pain. Shall we test it?"

"No." I responded dryly.

I walked out of the room with him. He walked into his room and got in bed. I laid on the floor.

 _I saw Lily, Leo and Will enter a room. The guards behind them had knives to their backs. I wanted to beat the crap out of them._

 _If one of the demigods stepped out of line, or slowed the pace for a second, the knives would be dug into their backs until they caught up._

 _This happened several times to Lily and Will. Why did it have to happen to the people I actually care about?_

Wait. Did I like Will? I mean I had a crush on him, but I just said I cared about him.

 _They walked into a room filled with people._

 _When they walked in, all eyes turned to them._

 _They were then forced to go up to a throne. The guards forced them to their knees._

 _"No need." The woman said. "We should be good for now. You are excused. Clear the room, please."_

 _"Hey! Everyone, the queen said get out." No one moved. "So, get a move on."_

 _Everybody left the hall in a bit of a hurry._

 _When everyone was gone the queen turned to my see the demigods._

 _She looked them all in the eyes. Then her eyes stopped on me._

 _"I see" she said. "Old Theseus never gets tired does he?"_

 _Then they all turned to look at me. I probably looked like a ghost._

 _Lily got a murderous look._

 _"Theseus has you?" She asked with clear venom in her voice._

 _"Yes." I said. "I'm fine though, worry about yourselves."_

 _"Oh do come join us." The queen said. "Oh, it seems you must be getting back."_

Then I doubled over in pain. Theseus was obviously more than 100 ft. away.

 _Will ran over to me._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _I nodded._

I woke up. The last thing I saw had been Will's worried face. It warmed my heart a bit.

Then I remembered the pain of the rope. I got up and ran to find Theseus.

 **It's over. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

 _Lily's POV_

 _I saw Nico tied to a chair. He was looking at something._

 _"Will?" He said. He voice echoed off the walls. Then someone came in._

 _I couldn't tell who they were._

 _"So. Is my puppet broken yet?" No one calls Nico a puppet._

 _"Never" Nico replied._

 _"This ought to convince you." He motioned to two guards standing behind Nico with poles in their hands. "Do it." He sounded really familiar._

 _Just then, the guards came up and put the poles on his arms._

 _Electricity shot through them. I wanted to scream at them to stop, but I couldn't. Neither my voice, nor my legs were working._

 _Nico screamed, my heart broke._

 _Soon they stopped, I could still hear Nico's last scream bounce off the walls._

 _He had tears streaming down his face. How could anyone do this to Nico?_

 _He walked up to Nico and lifted his chin so they were face to face._

 _"You will break. Little puppet."_

 _Then they left._

 _Nico started crying. A few sobs escaped his mouth._

I woke up sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, walking over to me.

"I ha-had a dr-dream th-that Nico was get-getting hurt b-by some-one." I started sobbing into Leo's shoulder.

He hugged me and said it would be alright.

But it wouldn't be alright. Nico was being abused by someone.

Just then guards came in. I sat up and wiped my eyes.

"Wake your friend up, you're going to meet our master."

 _Leo's POV_

Lily woke Will up and we left.

The guards kept knives pointed at our backs the whole time.

Lily and Will did somethings they didn't like, so they got a sharp stab to the back.

I was about to punch Lily's guard, but then we arrived.

We walked into a room filled with people. We were led to a throne.

The guards pushed us to our knees. Will and I grunted as they did this.

"No need." She said. "We should be good for now. You are excused. Clear the room, please."

"Hey! Everyone, the queen says get out." No one moved. "So get a move on."

Everyone left in a bit of a hurry.

When everyone was gone, the queen looked at us in turn.

Then, she looked past us.

"I see. Old Theseus never gets tired does he?" We all looked behind us.

Nico was standing right there. He looked kinda like a ghost. He had a gold bracelet looking thing on his wrist.

Lily's look turned murderous.

"Theseus has you?" She asked with pure venom in her voice.

"Yes. I'm fine, though, worry about yourselves." Wow. Now Lily will only be worried about you. Duh Nico.

"Oh do come join us." The queen said. "Oh, it seems you must be getting back."

Then he doubled over in pain.

Will ran up to him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

He nodded in response, and was gone.

He had woken up.

"Well, let's get on shall we? Now who should I pick as a suitor?"

Will and I looked at her. "A what?" We both said in unison.

"You know, a husband."

"But you've got to be at least ten years older than us." I said.

"I don't like you." She said to me. "I choose you." She said to Will. "Oh and you two can be my court-jesters." She said with a far-off look.

"Excuse me, lady." Will said.

"Queen, lady to you." She responded.

"Okay. Queen Lady. I'm not exactly a guy."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well to put it easily…"

"He likes another guy." Lily responded. Since when? How come I'm the last one to know? Who does he like?

"Oh well, that can easily be fixed. Who do you like?"

"Well, he's not here right now."

"Where is he?" The queen asked, getting impatient.

"Well. You know the boy that was here earlier. Yes?" No way.

"Yes."

"I like him." Will likes Nico.

"I'll inform Theseus to take care of him at once."

"No" Will said, too fast. "I mean I'll not be a good suitor unless he is alive and well."

"Okay." The queen said lost in thought. "I guess that could work."

"Magnus. Alex." Two people came in. One of them reminded me of Annabeth.

"Yes your queen ship?" One of them, a girl, I think asked, sounding bored.

She pointed to Will.

"This is my new suitor, and" she pointed to me and Lily, "These are my court-jesters. Dress them up."

The girl? Got a crazed look in her eyes.

"With pleasure." She replied.

Then, they dragged us out of the room.

 _Will's POV_

I kept looking at Lily because she kept looking at me.

Finally I asked. "What, Lily? Why do you keep looking at me?"

She looked a bit startled. Magnus and Alex perked up.

"Well, I heard Nico say your name in my dream." Lily said.

"He did. I was there. And now I want to beat the crud out of Theseus."

Magnus and Alex exchanged a look.

Magnus I think asked, "So are we talking about love." Then he made kissy faces at Alex.

"Do I need to tell T.J. too come get you? You said you'd behave. Right now, you're annoying me."

"Fine" Magnus grumbled.

"Do we need to leave you alone or something?" Leo asked. Wow now that I noticed, Leo has been very quiet.

"Leo, why are you being so quiet?" I asked. Lily caught on.

"Yeah, you've never been this quiet before. Do you have something to tell us?"

"No" Leo said to quickly. Everyone exchanged a glance.

"You're lying." We said in perfect unison.

"You can't accuse me of lying. You were the one that made the excuse of saying you're good at telling the truth. Maybe that's what I'm doing." Lily burst out laughing.

"I was only telling you half the truth then, Hot Head. Didn't you catch on? Nico did."

At the mention of his name, her face fell.

"So" Alex said. "She pointed at Leo and Lily. "You two are dating. And you," she pointed at me, "Like this Nico you're talking about."

We all kind of looked sad at his name.

"Yeah. We're on a quest to save him."

"Quest, eh" Magnus said. "My cousin said she's gone on lots of those."

"Annabeth's your cousin. I knew you looked like someone. I just couldn't put my finger on it." Lily said.

"C'mon. We gotta get out before they notice we're gone." Alex said. Just then Leo's stomach growled.

Magnus perked up. "Falafels?" He asked looking at Alex.

"Fine."

Magnus smiled and gave Alex a big hug.

Magnus pulled away. They were really close now. They leaned in and kissed.

We turned around to give them some privacy.

After a minute Magnus said "Sorry, I couldn't help it. You looked so perfect."

Lily aww'ed, and then we left.

"By any chance, are we having dinner with seven other people?" I asked.

Alex and Magnus looked confused.

"How'd you know?" Magnus asked.

"Prophecy." Lily responded. They nodded and we left.

 **Hope you like it. If you get the Alex/Magnus thing let me know.**

 **Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like the story. If you don't like Solangelo sorry. Ship name is Lilo. Thank you Demigod-Wizard-Gatekeeper for suggesting it. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

 _Nico's POV_

I found Theseus in his living room. It has couches, chairs, and a TV.

"Good. You're here. Any longer and I was going to have someone find you." Well maybe next time you could just GET ME UP.

"I'm going to watch TV. Come. Join me." I really didn't want to, but I had no choice.

He turned the TV on and started flipping channels. When he found the one he was looking for, I did a double-take.

He had been watching us this whole time.

 _Right now Lily, Leo, and Will were with two strangers, walking through the woods._

 _They walked into a clearing._

I did another double-take.

 _Percy, Annabeth and a whole lot of strangers, were sitting at a table, at a restaurant._

 _Apparently when Lily saw them, she also did a double-take._

 _"Annabeth? Percy? What are you doing here?"_

 _"I'm hanging out with my cousin."_

Annabeth has other family. Whoa, that just seems weird.

 _Then Theseus appeared, but he was still here._

 _He walked up to Lily._

 _"You will be my bride."_

 _"Not in a million years." She spat._

 _"Maybe this will convince you." He put up a screen that had him shocking me._

 _Lily started to cry._

 _Will was staring at it intently, noticing little details._

 _Then Theseus was gone._

He turned the TV off.

"Now. Let's go have some fun."

 _Lily's POV_

I cried when Theseus showed us a video clip of him torturing Nico.

"Wait." Will said.

We all looked at him.

"Look. There I am. Standing right there. This was in the past. Nico said he was fine. Obviously Theseus didn't have any other footage, so he showed us the past. Nico is probably fine. Lily can't you sense life forces?" I nodded. "Well, is Nico's low?" I shook my head.

"By the way," I said "I only sensed six other life forces here. Leo's, Will's, Annabeth's, Percy's, and two of your other guests. How come you two don't have life forces?"

"We're dead." They said in unison.

"How can you be dead and still be living? No one can."

"Well I mean I guess Norse demigods can but I've never actually met one."

"Well now you've met two, and there are still more to meet." Alex said "Let's go."

"This is Mallory, Half-born, and T.J. There residents of Valhalla. Alex and I are too. This is Blitz and Hearth. Blitz is a troll, and Hearth is an Elf." Hearth said something in sign language. "He says hi."

"I can read sign language." Of course Will can.

Then they went on to have a conversation with hands. It was absolutely silent.

Leo's stomach growled breaking the silence.

"Well I guess we better eat." Said Magnus, with hunger in his eyes.

 _Leo's POV_

I had been really quiet the whole day, because I was remembering something.

When Lily and I had first dueled, she ran out after she won. I had been pondering that all day.

I was hungry, I would not pass up food.

Magnus, though ate practically half of it.

"Hey Magnus." I said with an evil grin.

"Yes Leo?"

"What did the chick pea say when it had a stomach ache."

"I don't know Leo. Why don't you enlighten us?" He said with a glint in his eyes.

"I falafel." Then we burst out laughing. Percy started chuckling. Everybody else face palmed.

We were laughing so hard we felt out of our chairs. Then, we laughed harder.

We finally contained ourselves enough to get up into our chairs again.

"Really Leo? Falafel?" Lily looked at me with skeptical eyes.

"I loved my joke."

Lily rolled her eyes and kissed me. I felt like no one else was there.

Then, Mallory said, "Boys"

I pulled away.

"What's wrong with boys exactly? I believe I'm awesome."

"That's the point. You aren't. You just laugh your way through life with no cares in the world."

That stung. I got up and excused myself from the table.

"What's up with Leo?" Percy asked.

"Not sure. I'll go find out."

Lily walked up to me and sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just-it's kind of true. I feel like all I have in life is my humor. I have no closely related family. I have no one."

"Leo, you don't have no one. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Nico, Will. Even if they don't admit it, they're there for you. I'm here for you, Leo. I love you." Then I looked into her green eyes and couldn't resist. I kissed her.

We pulled apart.

"I've been meaning to ask. Why did you run out on the duel, the first day?"

"You looked a little bit scared. That's how I used to feel toward bullies in my school. I didn't want to be the bully."

"I don't think you're a bully." Then I stood up. "We should probably get back."

"Probably" She responded. Then she held her arms out, I pulled her up.

We walked back and sat down.

"Sorry." Mallory muttered.

"No. It's okay. You helped me realize something."

Percy looked at me curiously.

"When did you guys start dating?"

"A while ago." I said. Lily scoffed.

"Leo, I know you know the exact day, you have it marked on the calendar."

"Okay. Guilty. July 22nd."

 **Hope you like the chapter.**

 **Peace out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup people. Hope you like my book. Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

 _Will's POV_

Lily and Leo together made me miss Nico. We needed to finish our mission.

"Hey guys, according to the prophecy, we're supposed to find out where Nico is tonight."

"Yeah, do you guys have any idea where he could be?"

"Well." Percy said. "During the school year, I developed a new power. I can find someone's location by something that belongs to them."

"Oh, give me a second." Lily said. She concentrated, then Nico's sword came out of the ground and into Lily's hands. "Proceed."

Percy went over to Lily and hovered his hand over Nico's sword. He sat there for a second.

"He's an hour from here. 20*N 80*S."

"Okay let's go." Lily said. She grabbed our hands. "Ambrosia?"

"Check." I said.

"Bye." Then we were off.

Lily Shadow Traveled us to an underground warehouse sort of thing. I gave her a little Ambrosia.

We heard yelling, and started walking in the direction it was coming from.

As we got closer, I could make out words.

"That kid is in for it. Go. Put him in the Hanger."

 _Nico's POV_

Theseus left and I followed on his trail.

By 'fun' he meant torture.

We walked into his room.

"I saw it in your eyes. You still have hope."

He picked up a sword.

He swung it in my direction. I jumped backward.

He started running backwards. At first, I had no clue what we was doing, then I started to feel immense pain.

He was getting more than 100 ft. away.

He stayed there for a good five minutes.

Then he came running back and started slashing me with his sword. Every slash was harder, and cut deeper. He finally stopped. He looked me in the eyes.

"Have you lost hope yet?" My body said yes but my mind said no. He must have noticed it in my eyes. "Good-night little puppet." The last thing I saw was the hilt of his dagger coming towards me. Then boom. I was out.

 _Lily's POV_

We heard yelling and ran in that direction.

As we got closer, we could hear words.

"That kid is in for it. Go. Put him in the Hanger." I heard Theseus' familiar voice.

We saw someone walk out of the room we were listening into, carrying an unconscious Nico. He looked hurt.

Then Theseus himself walked out.

He started walking in the direction of the Hanger.

We walked after him. He stepped in and shut the door.

Dang it.

We had to find another way in.

Just then Leo poked us. I looked at him. He pointed up. There was a staircase leading into that room.

We ran up the steps and watched from above.

One of the guards was tying Nico back up to the chair. He had a lot of scratches on him.

Theseus was just standing there amused.

When the guard was done, he splashed Nico with water.

Nico woke up coughing and sputtering, to the water, one of the elements that could kill him.

"Now," Theseus said as he walked up to him. "Are you ready to be my puppet, or face eternal pain?" Nico's eyes said it all. 'Not in a million years.'

"Okay. I'll just have to force it out of you." He motioned to the guards behind Nico. I hugged Leo and put my face in his shoulder. I knew what was coming next.

Then I heard Nico's screams echo off the walls.

 _Nico's POV_

I woke up to cold water in my face.

I coughed and sputtered until it was out of my lungs.

I noticed I was tied up again.

Theseus walked up to me. "Now," He said. "Are you ready to be my puppet, or face eternal pain?" I wanted to scream that I would be his puppet, but I was held back. There was anger in my eyes.

He motioned to the guards behind me. I braced myself, I knew what was coming.

The guards put their poles up to my arms.

Electricity shot through them. I was not expecting that. I had still had a little bit of water on me from when they poured it in my face. It made it hurt so much worse.

I screamed in pain.

But I wouldn't, no couldn't die. Lily would be sad. Will would be lonely. I would be sad that I hadn't told him the truth. I loved him.

I realized it. Finally. I loved Will Solace.

I had to live through this.

It finally stopped, when I felt I couldn't take it anymore.

Tears, again, were running down my face.

Theseus left me alone to cry by myself.

I could still move my legs, so I put them up to my chest, and laid my head on them. I cried.

I sobbed and cried.

I hurt. I was being abused by someone. I didn't like it.

Then I heard a sound.

I decided to ignore it, thinking it could be Theseus.

Then I felt warm arms wrap around me.

"It's okay, Nico" Will. Will was here. Why? How? Was this a dream?

No, it felt real.

The warm arms released me and I looked up into Will's face. He was definitely here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Saving you. Why else would we be here." We had to refrain from laughing at each other.

Lily and Leo stepped forward and tried to untie me.

"It's not working." Leo said. Wow captain obvious.

"Theseus has the only scissors that can cut this rope. You have to find them."

"Okay." Lily said. "Leo and I will go. Will, stay here with Nico." Then they left.

"Will, I have to tell you something."

He looked at me. "What is it Nico?"

"Well." I said. "I've always, sort of had this crush on you." I said really fast, I didn't know he heard me.

Oh he heard me.

The next minute, he was kissing me. His warm arms surrounded me. I kissed him back.

"I love you." I said after we were done kissing.

"I love you too." He said.

"Oh the lovebirds make out." Someone said behind us. "I would have never guessed, Nico. Gay? You seemed so innocent."

Will suddenly stood up.

"To the rescue I suppose. Well we always have room for new recruits."

Then his guards grabbed Will's arms. They put a metal bracelet on it and attached it to my chair.

"The lovebirds will just have to stay here forever, together. Unless one of them breaks that is. Let's see." He looked Will over skeptically. "Let me guess, Apollo's child."

Will didn't respond. He just stood there looking brave. How I ask you?

"Well, Apollo's enemy is a serpent. Dear me, I have none of those. You'll just have to watch your loved one suffer." He snapped his fingers, and suddenly I was in a jar. I panicked a little bit.

"Aw, Hades' child scared of a jar? Sad. Pity. Well, see you later. Probably." With that he left.

Will ran up to me. "Are you okay? Do you have oxygen?" I nodded. "Good. Don't panic." I nodded again.

An idea popped into my head. Will knew sign language. I said I was going to go into a sort of sleep that makes me breathe less.

"Okay, be safe. I don't want to lose you. I love you." I signed I love you too, and then laid up against the side of the jar.

 **I hope you like the chapter. Don't hate me. I was sad to see Nico get hurt. But it pertains to the plot.**

 **Peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup people. Sorry about the ending of the last chapter. Here's a new chapter. Enjoy. Sorry this is late.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

 _Leo's POV_

Lily and I left the Hanger and left to go back to the room Theseus came out of earlier.

We ran into the room and saw that is was a bedroom.

Lily looked absolutely disgusted. She hated Theseus for a lot of things.

"C'mon, let's find the scissors." She said.

We started searching his room, in boxes, under the bed and couches. Then I had a good idea.

Where would I hide a key to a secret door? Under my mattress.

I checked under the mattress, and sure enough there it was.

I picked them up. "Lily" I whisper shouted.

"I'm in here Leo."

I walked in. Theseus had a sword up to Lily's throat.

"Now be good and go put the scissors away." I walked into the other room. Theseus was watching me. I lifted up the mattress and slid the scissors into my pocket. Diversion.

I put the mattress back down.

"Okay I did it, now let her go." He threw her to me.

"Get out of my sight. I have to go torture a son of Apollo." Then he left. We left and went up the secret staircase into the Hanger.

When we walked in, Lily gasped.

Nico was sitting in a jar looking pretty dead. Will's arm was tied to a chair.

 _Lily's POV_

Leo and I were searching Theseus' bedroom. I immediately hated everything I could see.

Suddenly, someone put a hand to my mouth.

"Lily." Leo whisper shouted.

"Tell him you're in here." He put a sword to my throat.

"I'm in here Leo."

He walked into the room. When he saw Theseus, he scowled.

"Now be good and go put the scissors away." Leo walked into the other room. Theseus pushed me forward. He was making sure Leo put the scissors back.

He lifted the mattress up and put the scissors back. Then he put the mattress back down. I saw something in his pocket. The scissors. Leo had made a diversion.

"Okay I did it, now let her go." He threw me at Leo. We stumbled for a second, but gained balance.

"Get out of my sight. I have to go torture a son of Apollo." Oh-no I thought. If he's torturing Will, what happened to Nico?

He left. We followed him to the Hanger and went up the stairs. When we walked in I gasped, Nico was lying in a jar looking quite dead.

 _Will's POV_

I was kind of bored. Despite being worried about Nico and what could happen to us, the hanger was boring.

Theseus walked in. A few seconds later, I heard a gasp.

I looked up. Leo and Lily were on the landing.

"Well." Theseus said, "I can't hurt my puppet, he's busy at the moment. But I can still hurt you." He looked at me with his evil eyes.

Two guards walked up with the lightning poles. I was still tied to the chair, so I couldn't move.

I braced myself.

I never could've begin to think of how much this hurt. I felt hot, searing pain through my whole body. I started screaming.

Then I heard glass shattering. I couldn't help it anymore, I blacked out.

 _Nico's POV_

I was just sitting in this stupid jar minding my own business, when all of the sudden, I heard screaming.

Will's screams.

I looked up, Theseus was hurting Will. He just kept screaming. It hurt me. Something in me clicked. I used the shadows to break the jar. Theseus looked really surprised.

Then the screaming stopped. I looked over at Will. He was unconscious. The guards were still electrifying him.

I was mad. I used the shadows without realizing, and hung them up near the ceiling. Leo tossed me the scissors. I cut the stupid rope off of Will's hand. I picked Will up, bridal style. He was surprisingly light. I looked up at Lily and Leo.

"Go, I'll meet you there. Gather all the healers you can." Lily nodded and took Leo with her. They were gone.

"Well, well, well. The little hero's here to save the day. You're not getting away this time, puppet." Seriously? I flung him into the air, and he landed on the ground, hard.

Then I left. I Shadow Traveled to the infirmary. Everyone was waiting for us, watching what would happen next. I set Will on the nearest cot and went back to my cabin.

I almost didn't make it. That had drained me.

I got there, went inside, flopped on my bed, and was out.

 _Lily's POV_

"Well." Theseus said, "I can't hurt my puppet, he's busy at the moment. But I can still hurt you." He looked at Will with such evil in his eyes, I knew this would be bad.

Two guards came up behind him and put those stupid poles on his arms. Electricity surged through them. Will started screaming.

This roused Nico. He got up, looking mad. He used the shadows to break the jar. Then Will's screaming stopped. We all looked at him.

He lay unconscious, the guards still zapping him. Nico flung the guards to the ceiling and hung them up there. Leo threw him the scissors. He cut the rope off of Will's hand, and picked him up, bridal style.

Nico looked up at us. "Go." He said "I'll meet you there. Gather all the healers you can." I nodded, grabbed Leo's hand and left.

We Shadow Traveled to the pavilion, where the campers just happened to be eating lunch.

All eyes were on us.

"What's going on?" Chiron asked.

"We need all the healers in the infirmary now." We all raced down to the infirmary.

About a minute after we got there, Nico Shadow Traveled right in front of us.

He set Will down on the nearest cot and stumbled a bit out of the room.

After that the healers got to work. Will was okay.

 **Hope you like the chapter. Comments?**

 **Peace out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup people. I'm nearing the end of this story. I expect to keep writing fanfiction, so keep a lookout for my name.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

 _Will's POV_

I woke up feeling terrible.

Everything hurt. From my head to my toes.

I hated it. Where was I?

I sat up and looked around. It looked familiar. The infirmary.

Why was I here? Theseus' goons zapped me. Then I was unconscious.

"Will, you're awake. Good. We need you. Now." It was Lily. She sounded urgent, so I went with her.

I walked to her cabin. We walked in.

Nico was lying on his bed asleep, except part of him was gone.

'Oh-no' I thought.

I ran over to him and rested my hands on his chest. He started waking up. I had to do this now. He couldn't protest.

My hands glowed and Nico's form started to repair itself.

I finished. Now Nico was fully awake. I fell down.

"Woah." I said.

"Will? Are you okay?" Nico asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. You know after just saving your life." He looked totally confused.

Lily stepped in "After using you powers so much against….Theseus, you started to turn into the shadows. Will here, just saved your life."

"Yeah. No Underworld magic stuff for a week, at least." He was about to protest when I said "Doctors orders."

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Now get dressed. It's about time for lunch. Yes, you slept a full day."

Lily left the room. Nico got up and walked towards the bathroom. I sat on his bed and waited for him.

He came out not wearing a shirt. When he noticed I was still here, we both blushed crimson red.

I looked away. He walked over to his dresser and pulled on a 'Don't talk to me today' shirt.

"Ok." He said "Let's go."

"Okay." I said. I got up and we walked over to the door. We both grabbed for the handle, and instead caught each other's hand.

"Oh, sorry." I said. Nico looked at me curiously.

"Why would you be sorry?" He asked.

"Well….I …..Um…You see." Then he did the polite thing to shut me up.

He kissed me. We pushed ourselves up to the bed and fell on it, still kissing.

We broke apart. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Then I kissed him again. He broke apart.

"We need to go. Lily will come looking for us." I didn't want to leave, but I obliged.

"Okay, let's go." I got up and pulled Nico to his feet. We walked out of his cabin and to the dining pavilion. Through all of lunch we couldn't stop looking at each other.

I felt a goofy grin on my face, but didn't care to remove it.

 _Nico's POV_

I loved kissing Will. It made me feel really good inside. I couldn't get that feeling outside of me.

All throughout lunch, we kept making eye contact. Will had a stupid grin on his face. I thought it looked kinda cute.

After lunch we met up on the grass near my cabin.

I was just sitting there, and he walked up to me and sat down.

"What's up Death Boy?" Really that nickname? Whatever.

"Nothing much. Aren't you supposed to be leading an archery class?"

"I'm not leading that class for the same reason you're not using your powers."

"Okay, I get it."

I looked Will in the eye. My stomach fluttered. Why did I feel like this? Well my mind said 'No clue.' But my heart said 'True Love.' (I know, cheesy.)

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if it's a little short.**

 **Peace out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup people. This is my last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed it all. Thank you for reading this, commenting, reviewing, favoriting, and liking my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

 _Will's POV_

Tonight was capture the flag.

My cabin is making me play, because I never get to. Lucky me. I'm gonna die.

It had been one and a half months since we got back from our quest. I gave Nico the ok to use his powers.

Apollo, Hades, Poseidon, and Athena were on a team. Everyone else was on the other team.

Percy and Annabeth were guarding the flag.

Some other Athena and Apollo children were distracting the other team so Nico and I could grab the flag. Everyone else was on defense.

We were all ready. The conch horn blew, we were off. Nico Traveled to the other team's flag.

They had been waiting for us. Piper came from behind a bush.

"You two really want to drop that flag and square dance together." She was Charmspeaking us. Good thing both of us were immune.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. The image of the other one square dancing was priceless.

Once we had calmed down, Nico grabbed my hand and we traveled back to our side of the boundaries. The conch horn blew. I was still holding Nico's hand when everyone congratulated us. We only let go when Lily eyed us.

She let it go and rejoiced our victory.

 _Nico's POV_

I didn't want to let go of Will's hand. My hand fit perfectly into his. But when Lily gave us the eye, I let go faster than I would have thought possible.

She finally let it go and started celebrating with the rest of us.

We went back to camp and went in for the night. I saw Lily leave with Leo, so I invited Will to join me.

He happily took me up on my offer.

He walked in and shut the door.

"Hey." He said "That was a fun game of Capture the Flag."

"Yeah." I said. I scooted over to let Will come join me. He did. We sat there for a few seconds looking at each other.

Then we started kissing. We ended up laying on my bed. We laid there for a while talking. Then we kissed some more. We were both in each other's arms. I fell asleep there. No other place I'd rather be.

 _Leo's POV_

Lily and I walked around the woods for a while. Then we found a log and sat leaning on it.

We talked about our lives.

I got up the nerve to kiss her. She kissed me back. We sat there in each other's arms having a great time. At the moment, nothing mattered more than us.

We fell asleep there, happily dreaming.

 _Will's POV_

"Wake up, love bugs." Said a voice.

I opened my eyes, my arms were around a sleeping Nico.

"Wake up." The voice said again, more persistent this time. Nico's eyes opened. We stared at each other for a minute.

"Aww." We sat up. Oh my goodness.

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Leo, Piper, and Lily were standing at the foot off the bed looking at us.

We both sighed and flopped back down.

"We caught you." Percy said.

"Whoop-di-doo." Nico said. "Now you can see us in the act." Then Nico started kissing me.

Nobody moved. They stood there.

"What are you all staring at?" Nico asked.

"You." Leo replied. Lily nudged him. "Ow. I was just telling the truth."

"We didn't expect this, that's all."

"I don't care." Nico said. "I love Will and that's all that matters." Piper aww'ed at that.

"Thanks Nico." Will said. Then I kissed him.

Finally we all went to breakfast. I was having a pretty good life. I kissed Nico in front of everybody.

"Will, what are you doing?" He hissed.

"If I can't show my affection to you, then why do we do it in private? I don't care what people think."

He pulled me close to him by the collar of my shirt, and kissed me.

"Makes sense." I could hear people, muttering. I didn't care. All that mattered was Nico. I truly felt what it was like to love someone, and be loved back.

My life was perfect. Nothing could change that.

 **The end. I loved writing this story. It was a lot of fun. I hope you enjoyed it. Be looking out for any new stories.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
